Slytherin Princess
by samfroh33
Summary: Adrien Malfoy didn't know what to expect when she went off to Hogwarts. Sure, she knew that she probably wouldn't have friends, and that a war was looming on the horizon. She knew her father expected her to choose a side, the Dark Lord's side. But she never expected to run away or fall in love. Especially with one Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

_ A little girl of five cowered in a corner, shimmering white blonde hair falling over wet cheeks, her eyes shining with tears. A man, her father, towered over her, his hand raised and ready to strike. His face was etched with grief._

_ "It's your fault she's dead," he sobbed. The girl said nothing, her lips trembling. "Answer me, you sad excuse of a daughter!"_

_ His hand came hard and fast. The girl's head whipped to the side, her cheek on fire. She whimpered and gingerly touched the raw skin._

_ "Having you was mistake. Arianna would still be alive if it weren't for you!" The man's foot collided with her shin, and she clutched it in pain. The man spun on his heel and strode out of the dimly lit room, his eyes ablaze._

_ A young boy tip-toed into the room after his father left, and sat next to his battered sister on the floor. She crawled into his lap and began to cry. The boy said nothing, simply rocking back and forth. And that's how they stayed, rocking, until the first beam of light hit the window. _


	2. Year 1

Amidst a crowded train station, three very blonde heads maneuvered quickly through the smoke.

"Now Lucius," said the oldest, clearly the father. "This is your final year. You must keep your grades up. You're a prefect and I don't want anyone to think badly of the Malfoy family because you lost the position. And you must be ready to marry and provide an heir as soon as school is over." The boy nodded his head, listening intently.

"Yes father, I've already chosen a suitable candidate. Narcissa Black, a sixth year."

"Yes, yes, a fine choice. You must begin courting immediately."

A young girl struggled with her trunk behind them, quickly falling farther and farther behind her brother and father.

"Father, Father, wait!" she called as her trunk got stuck in a rut. She yanked as hard as she could, and as the trunk popped out her foot slipped and she tumbled backwards on to the pavement. Abraxas turned around, eying his failure in disgust. He said nothing, instead pushing Lucius' trunk on to the train.

Lucius ran to his fallen sister, gently lifting her slight frame up off the ground. "You must be more careful Adrien," he sighed. "You could have been hurt."

"I know," she whispered. "But it's not like Father would care anyway."

* * *

"Malfoy, Adrien!" Professor McGonagall called from her list. Adrien shakily stepped up to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Aah, another Malfoy," a voice said in her ear, and she nearly jumped off the stool. "Not exactly like you're brother or father, are you now? You've got quite the brain, good for Ravenclaw. But your heart points to Gryffindor."

_Please, I must be in Slytherin_, she thought desperately. _Father would be so disappointed. You must put me in Slytherin!_

"You really would do well in Gryffindor, my dear. But wait, I see that calculating mind, and there's definitely some ambition." _Please! Oh, please put me in Slytherin!_

"Well if you're sure, SLYTHERIN it is." And so Adrien joined the Slytherin table to much cheering from her brother and quite a few boos from a black haired boy with grey eyes sitting with the Gryffindors.

* * *

Adrien was on her way back to the common room after Transfiguration when she was roughly dragged into an empty classroom. Her books flew out of her bag and as she bent down to pick them up someone shoved her backwards. She looked up into the sour faces of Avery and Mulciber.

"Just leave me alone you big bullies," she managed to squeak out, trying to stand up. Avery sneered.

"Is little Malfoy scared? Does she want her big brother?" Adrien put on her brave face, finally forcing her way up.

"What do you want? What did I ever do to you?"

Mulciber laughed. "You exist. And you better watch your back little Malfoy. Your brother won't always be here to protect you."

* * *

It was almost the end of the year, and Adrien had only talked to eight people, excluding her teachers. Those eight were the other children in her year. There were the four girls in her dorm (Selene Rookwood, Isabelle Yaxley, Elladora Travers, and Amelia Gibbons), who weren't exactly her friends, but were nice enough, and the four boys in her year as well. At least, it was eight, until she met the Marauders.

Adrien was sitting underneath the big tree by the Black Lake working on her homework when _they_ had come down.

The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. All in Gryffindor, and the four most well known guys in her year. Adrien didn't like them one bit.

"We had Charms homework?" the short, stout boy, Peter, asked. Remus, the bookish one, sighed.

"Yes, Pete. You just copied mine, remember?" The two other boys laughed, but stopped short when they noticed Adrien.

"Hey, you're under our tree!" the boy with glasses, James Potter, exclaimed. Adrien ignored them, choosing instead to finish up her own Charms essay.

"Remus, do you think she heard us?" asked little Peter.

"I'm sure," Sirius drawled. "She just thinks she's too good for us. Stuck up little brown noser. She's a Malfoy, after all."

Adrien's blood boiled, and she looked up, ready for a fight, but when she saw the four boys standing there, glaring at her, all her anger melted away. It was replaced with something very close to fear.

"I – I'm s – s – sorry," she stammered. And before they could notice the tears in her eyes she gathered her things and raced for the castle, desperate to get away from those horrid boys.


	3. Year 2

It was the second day of Adrien's second year, and it was already off to a horrible start. She was late to her first class and 10 points were taken away, her bag ripped on the way to DADA and all her things spilled out, she missed lunch, and now she was stuck in a very crowded hallway on her way to Charms.

"Evans, go out with me?" a voice called from about six feet to her left. And her day just got a whole lot worse.

"Oi, James, forget about Evans for a minute," Sirius called. "Look who I've found! It's Malfoy!" And just like magic, the crowd parted and everyone's eyes turned towards her.

"Malfoy! How was your summer holiday?" Potter taunted. "Did Daddy teach you some Dark Magic?"

"Still too good for us blood traitors?" Sirius added with a smirk on his face. Clearly he remembered last year's encounter. Peter laughed, and soon the rest of the crowd was laughing along with him. Adrien's cheeks burned, and she ducked her head so her hair covered her face. She turned to walk away, but someone tripped her, and she was sent sprawling to the ground, her books flying out of her arms. Her eyes watered with unshed tears as she sat up. She looked around for her books, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for these," Sirius said, holding her books above his head, knowing there was no way she could reach them.

"Sirius," Remus pleaded. "Just give them back. You've done enough."

"Oh alright," Sirius said. "But only because you asked me to." Unceremoniously he dumped her books on the ground, their bindings bending and the pages crumpling. The Marauders left, laughing all the way, and soon Adrien was left alone on the ground amidst her ruined books, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Somehow the Slytherins and Gryffindors had double potions together again. Whether it was random, or Dumbledore thought it was some kind of sick joke, it was probably the worst idea since the Hogwarts Musical. A class period never went by without some sort of fight breaking out.

Today's began with the taunting of Severus Snape.

"Snivellus, is that new grease I spy in your hair? It simply looks marvelous."

"Really though, you should try bathing once in awhile. It would do wonders for your complexion."

"At least use something to cover up the stench – hey!" Snape had broke and sent a hex at James, nearly missing him. "You'll pay for that Snivelly!"

But before either boy could pull out his wand, Adrien had stepped in front of Snape. "Oh, just leave him be! He's done nothing to you!"

Sirius sneered at her. "I'd get out of the way if I were you, Malfoy. I'm not afraid to hex you either."

"Do it, I dare you," Adrien said, feeling exceptionally brave.

"And you'll have to get through me, too," another voice chimed in. Lily Evans. Gryffindor's golden girl and Severus' best friend.

"Now Evans, if you'll just move out of the way like a good girl…"

"You are such a big-headed, arrogant prat Potter! Hexing people just because you can! And you wonder why I hate you! You're a bully and a jerk. And don't even start laughing Black, you're no better!" Evans yelled, her face turning red with anger. And today's Potions episode turned into yet another Potter-Evans spat.

"Thanks," Severus whispered as Potter and Evans continued to row. "For sticking up for me."

"No problem," Adrien whispered back. "But it probably won't happen again. Someone probably slipped something into my pumpkin juice this morning."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Adrien had been yanked out of her bed. Large hands had grabbed her arms, pulling her out from under her covers. She screamed as loud as she could, but no sound came out. Adrien was terrified. She was dragged from the dorm into the common room, where the group of people threw her on the floor.

"Your brother's not here to protect you anymore, and now you'll get what's coming to you," someone sneered. Someone who sounded suspiciously like Mulciber.

"Who's left to care about you now?" another voice said. Probably Avery. Adrien's eyes widened in fright as she realized what they were about to do to her. And then the first kick came.

What seemed like hours later the last hooded figure had left the common room. Adrien lay sobbing on the stone floor, her body aching. She had no idea how she would cover the bruises in the morning. But there was no other option. If someone found out, the older Slytherins would come for her again.

She whimpered as a shadow loomed over her. The figure bent down and fine blonde hair poured out of the hood. Adrien looked up into a pair of pity-filled blue eyes.

"Narcissa," Adrien whispered, but the older girl said nothing, simply rubbing some kind of ointment onto Adrian's battered arms and legs.

Narcissa left the room quickly before Adrien could utter the words that were ready on her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

It was the summer holiday once again, and Lucius and Narcissa were getting married. The whole of the Malfoy and Black families were there, and Adrien was feeling utterly alone. She was not part of the bridal party, as Lucius had wanted, because her father had forbid it. So she was sitting by herself under the refreshments table to avoid all her terrible relatives. She could see Lucius' back and Narcissa (who was looking exceptionally pretty) from there so she didn't really mind. Although it was a bit cramped.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. A voice Adrien had not expected to hear until next school year. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Black?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. "I just needed to get away from all the uptight relatives, and the only other person my age is my brother Regulus, and even you're better than him."

"Regulus is your brother?" Adrien asked. He had been a first year last year, and Adrien had occasionally sat by him at meals. He was quiet, and kept to himself most of the time.

"Unfortunately," Sirius said as he crawled under the table, excepting Adrien's response as an invitation.

"What's so bad about him?"

"You have NO idea."


	4. Year 3

When Adrien had walked into the common room because she couldn't sleep her first night back to Hogwarts, she had not expected to see it completely colored red and gold. And she most certainly didn't expect to find the Marauders sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire.

"Almost like the Gryffindor common room, eh James?" a shaggy haired boy said. Sirius Black.

"Almost. A little too cold for my likings," the boy with spectacles answered, popping something into his mouth. James Potter.

"Plus there's the fact that we're surrounded by Slytherins," said the sandy haired boy. Remus Lupin.

"And there's no Lily Evans, right James?" the smallest boy piped up. Peter Pettigrew. The boys laughed.

"Shut up, Peter."

Adrien crept down the stairs, trying not to giggle. The common room really did look ridiculous.

As the boys continued to eat and joke, Adrien sat watching them from the girls' dorm staircase, wondering what it was like to have friends.

It was the last day before Christmas holiday, but Adrien was not excited to be heading home. Lucius would no longer be there, and her father would pay her no attention. It practically be like living alone.

* * *

Adrien walked to Divination, lost in her thoughts. She absentmindedly walked up the long spiral staircase to the tower, not paying any attention to where she was going. She nearly ran into the wall at the top.

As she waited for the ladder to come down from the trapdoor, Adrien noticed a single feather floating through the air.

How odd, she thought. Now where could that have come from?

The trap door finally began to open and Adrien began tapping her foot impatiently. And that's when it happened.

A bucket of feathers tipped over the top of the trap door, completely covering Adrien from head to toe. She spit out a few from her mouth, and sneezed, causing the feathers to float back up in there. She looked up to the trap door in a rage, to be met with the faces of the four Marauders, roaring with laughter.

* * *

Adrien watched from a crack in her door, as masked figure after masked figure marched through the hallways of her home. Death Eaters.

Her father had joined up with the Dark Lord and had quickly climbed the ranks, recently being invited into the inner circle. And that was why many of the Dark Lord's servants would be staying in her home this summer.

"Adrien, please come to the dining room," her father's voice said, echoing through out the house. As soon as the hallway was empty she scurried down the stairs to meet her father. But he was not alone.

In the dining room was her father, with Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, a bunch of people she didn't know, and the Dark Lord himself. He was not a tall man, but powerful looking all the same. His skin was ashen, and his eyes were dark.

"Such a pretty thing you have Abraxas," he whispered, almost hissing, while looking at her. Her eyes widened in fright as the Dark Lord twirled his wand lazily between his fingers. "Pity she isn't a bit older. I hear Rabastan is looking for a – wife." The crowd laughed and Adrien bowed her head, not daring to look up.

"Come here," her father demanded from his spot by the Dark Lord's side. She quickly joined her father, her head still down.

A long, cold finger came under her chin, tilting her head up. "Will you be joining my ranks soon, my dear?" Adrien said nothing, trying to avoid his dark gaze. "Will you become great as I conquer the world?" She still did not answer.

"You will answer when the Dark Lord speaks to you!" Abraxas roared, slapping his daughter across the cheek. Her face stung, and her eyes glistened, yet she still said nothing. She simply spat the blood out of her mouth and onto the floor, the flawless white tiles now stained crimson red.


	5. Year 4

Adrien was officially alone at Hogwarts. The girls in her dorm had heard about what had happened over the summer, and refused to talk to her. Even little Regulus Black wouldn't look at her. She sat alone at the end of the table at meals. She always ended up with people from other houses during class, and she had a table completely to herself in the library.

But that did not slow Adrien down. She'd never really had any friends anyway. Still, it hurt that Severus wouldn't talk to her, when he would still talk to Lily. But she didn't mind that much. She shouldered on, diving furiously into her studies, giving Lily Evans a run for her money as best in their year. Especially in Potions.

Maybe, just maybe, she cared a little that Selene had called her names. And maybe she was sad that one time she got locked out of the dorm. Maybe she even felt a little lonely. But only maybe.

* * *

Everyone knew James Potter liked Lily Evan. And everyone knew Lily Evans despised James Potter. But no one knew Lily Evans cried her heart out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after their worst arguments. No one except Adrien.

Adrien had taken to doing her homework in the girl's bathroom before bed, since no one really liked having her in the common room anyways. And that's where she was the night she found Lily Evans.

Adrien had heard of the fight between Potter and Evans earlier that day of course, but she didn't think it was any different than their other fights. Apparently it was, since there was Lily Evans sitting underneath the sink, crying her eyes out.

"Umm, Lily?" Adrien said, not sure what to do. "Are you alright?" Lily sniffed and looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was raw.

"Oh gosh, Adrien…."

Adrien sat down next to the poor girl, trying to comfort her. Trying being the key word.

She patted Lily's back awkwardly. "Umm, there there, it's uh, not so bad…."

"Adrien, you're doing a rather terrible job," Lily laughed shakily, sort of smiling. "It's just, I know I called him some pretty nasty things, but it's no different than what I always say to him. But this time, he called me an uptight bitch, and it's just, I've never been called that before."

"Well, next time I see him I'll call him a big-headed asshole for you, how does that sound?"

"Wonderful." And the girls laughed on the floor of the bathroom for quite some time.

* * *

Adrien had never ridden a broom before, seeing as she missed the flying lessens as a first year, so when she found herself standing in front of the broom shed, she figured, why not give it a go?

The Quidditch Pitch was empty, so no one saw her nearly fall off the Nimbus 1001 when she first kicked off the ground. But before long she got the hang of it, and by the time the sun began to set she was zipping around the field like a natural. She dove and spun, flying as fast as she could, a grin on her face. Nothing had ever made her this happy before. Not since her mother had died.

As she raced up towards the clouds she felt her wand slip from her back pocket. _Damn!_

She yanked the broom around, sweeping into a 90 degree dive. The ground loomed closer and closer as her outstretched hand reached for her wand. The wind whistled past her ears, her hair whipping behind her as her hand grasped her wand right before she hit the ground. She pulled up sharply, tumbling off the broom onto the soft grass, laughing.

"You there, what's your name?" Adrien stood up quickly, brushing the grass off her robes.

"Adrien Malfoy. Who wants to know?" she asked suspiciously. The boy looked her up and down, almost like he was sizing her up.

"Philip Moore, Slytherin Quidditch Captain. You ever played Quidditch before?"

"Um no. This was actually my first time on a broom," she said, embarrassed. Philip looked impressed.

"Must be a natural then. So here's the deal. I just lost my Seeker to the Chuddley Cannons, quit school early, the ass, to play professional. Our last match is in a month, and we're desperate for a new Seeker. You in?"

"You mean to play? As a Seeker?" Philip Moore looked exasperated.

"Yes. So are you in?"

"When do I start?"

* * *

Adrien's body ached as she climbed into bed at nearly one in the morning. Her father had taken to beating her again, especially now that Lucius was never around. He went off on the littlest things, exploding at Adrien even if it wasn't her fault. Her torso was covered in bruises, her legs and arms colored black and blue. She didn't know how much more she could take.

This had to be the worst summer holiday ever.


End file.
